Submissive and Feisty
by Ebony A. Burton
Summary: This story is simply a remake of the one made by Strawberry Hollow. My suggestion,go find the original,then come back and read this one. This is just the first chapter,so I have a long way to go,but still. I would go read the original an then come back and read the remake.


He just couldn't take it anymore. This was not only getting tedious,but plain out right dumb.

No matter how much he tried to help townsfolk with their problems,no matter how much he killed the demons and saved their lives,no matter how much the saw,they would always accuse him of being the one to have cause the Savior event. He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't glad that most of the Order of the sword was gone. But then again,he was not going to just up and take the blame for some fucked up demon mumbo-jumbo that he didn't even do!

That thought kept replaying in his head as he looked at a man protecting him wife and daughter from him. The child was infected with some sort of demon virus. His Devil Bringer glowed every time he got near it,so that probably meant that he could cure it. However,like before stated,no one trusted him. Therefore,the little girl is dying and the father and mother wouldn't let Nero by to try to save her.

He took a soft step forward and they all took 3 steps back. They had a look on their faces of sheer terror,even the little girl.

"Please sir,let me see her arm,I can help you. I can make the sickness go away..." Being gentle wasn't a thing of his,but it usually got him what he needed,so he was hoping this would be the same. But the parents still didn't buy into it.

"No damn it! Stay the hell away from our family! It was your fault that all those demons came,and it was your fault that his Holiness died!"

Oh,and he also for got to mention that: People still think that he was the one who called Dante in to kill his Holiness. All honest and joke aside,Nero never really had much of an opinion on the old guy. Yeah,he was a bit weird,but he wasn't as bad as he thought he was. They never really talked much,but when they did,it was peaceful and quiet talks. Not even talks really,just chit-chats. Never the rude, threatening arguments that everyone accused him of. He always thought that Sanctus was just a little loony,but with the peaceful and collected person Nero saw,he never let that thought get to his head.

Sometimes,he wondered why he even tried anymore. No one trusted him,and no one wanted to believe anything he ever said. But the moment he turned his back on them,they're crying for him to come back. And then when he comes back,it's the same bullshit all over again.

'I really need to get out of here...' He thought as he silently turned away to leave the family. If they didn't want to trust him,fine. They could just die for all he cared. As he walked off,he could hear the mother whispering to their daghter."See honey? What did I tell you? Not even kind enough to help a child in need. Truly a greedy devil..." Ok,that was crossing the line! Yeah sure,by this point,he didn't want to help them,but that didn't mean he wouldn't!

His devil inside was burning. It hated the very smell of this place! If there was an award for the biggest let down in the universe,then this city would get it. And so would Nero. He would always be so soft on these people when they really didn't deserve it. It just made the demon sick how Nero would take so much shit just for the people's sake. When he asked the boy about it,his response was "They don't know any better." They don't any better my ass,look at what they were doing now. Why,if he was in control...

'Wait what am I talking about?' With that thought in mind,he took control over Nero. It was fairly easy,since the boy wasn't even paying much attention to him. All he need was a few minutes and he would give these people a mouthful.

He turned around with rage in his eyes and foul mouth ready to spurt the meanest stuff he could come up with now.

"Listen here you little pieces of ungrateful shit! I can't ever fucking understand why you people just don't fucking listen! I tell you not to go to a certain area so that you'll stay safe,and what do you people do? You assholes go there anyway,get your asses handed to you and then come back blowing up my fucking ear about it! Well I can tell you,if that's the way it's gonna be: Then,you,your whore of a wife,your bastard of a child, and you insane,FAKE,jacked up,SATANUS,cocksucking,cuntfaced,assmunching,assheaded,shittfaced,dickbreathed,cockmonkey of a god,ASSAVIOR can go suck my-"

"What's going on here?!" A strong voice stopped his rampage.

'Oh boy,here comes mister 'I have a stick my ass and like to get on other people's asses about it'' The demonic Nero merely rolled his eyes at this and walked off to the side to chill himself out. Although he really dint give a damn about the guy,Nero did. And he would be all over Nero's ass about it later.

"Oh thank the Savior! Please,you have to help us! My daughter has an infected arm and is dying due to it! And that monster over there refused to help!"

Oh,was he in for a surprise. Nero,was outraged. It was angering him more than anything to know that this asshole was going to lie like that.

Turning back to face the family,he wore a face that spoke promises and not threats. Before he could start his rant,the captain stepped in front of him.

"Boy is this true?!" His voice held venom and vengeance. Like Credo,the old fart held a thing for this guy. He was one of the best anyway,but ever since he died,he's been all over Nero's ass about it. Telling Nero that it was his fault that both Credo and his Holiness died. Nero's inner demon would rage and tell Nero to stand up for himself and set the fucker strait. But no,Nero would always ignore him,but continue to put up with his crap and follow his orders. His inner demon would get on his ass every night about it,and Nero would just shut him out.

"Why do you even ask?"

Nero's demon was so tired of this,if it was his choice,he would have left this place a looong time ago. And he's mentioned this to Nero many times,but every time,Nero would bring up the point that they had nowhere to go,nowhere to live. And he'd be damned if he tried to talk back,knowing that he was right..

"I mean like,we both know what the answer's going to be. It wouldn't matter if I told you what you wanted to hear,didn't want to hear,or if I told you that I'd just slept with your wife. You'd still give us the same bullshit you do every time... You know what? Forget it. You humans are not worth my time and effort. And quite frankly,not worth enough to kill either. Just give me her arm so I can heal it already."

He was quite fed up with it by now,and just really didn't give a shit. He just wanted to get this over with,finish his shift,then head back to his trash of a home and sleep. At east he could have peace of mind in his dreams. That was always the best part of his day.

He walked forward to get back to his "job" when his "boss" stopped him by putting an arm out in front of him. The look on his face was of rage and disappointment. He didn't look all too pleased with what Nero said,and like before,he was going to say the very same thing he always said.

"I grow tired of your insolence boy! If it weren't for you,His Holiness would still be alive and none of the terrible things that happened would have happened! You owe your life to all these people for what you did to them,never forget it!"

The venom dripping from his tongue was so thick,Nero swore he could see it. But that was just in his head, as was him ripping this guy's head off. He just put his hands up in the air to keep from acting on that fantasy.

"Fine,what ever the hell you say. I don't know why I should even care,I mean like,it's not like I'm getting paid anything!" Angrily,he walked back to the family and held out his Demon Bringer to the child. She shivered back and cowered behind her parents.

'This is going to take for-fucking-ever.'

"Grab my hand with the arm that's infected. I'll just suck what it is that's making you sick out." He tried very little to hold back any anger that he had.

The child remained cowered away behind her parents,still afraid and unwilling to trust him. The look in her eye just screamed fear and uncertainty. For all she knew,this guy could be a monster trying to trick her or something. She wouldn't dare risk it,not with her mother and father there to protect her.

Nero on the other hand didn't really care much for what she thought or felt like. All he knew was that this was tiresome. He wasn't going to stand here all day waiting for this kid to give him some sort of trust. Deep down,it hurt real bad that things had to come to this. In all honesty,he wanted to help the kid out,he really did. But his demon side wasn't in the mood for bullshit,and for once,nor was Nero.

**Author's Note:**

Hello party people. I just wanted to let you know that this is **NOT** my original story! If you go to my favorites,you'll find a story labeled the same as this one. Why? Because,the original writer for this story needed someone else to continue or start it over for them. And I said,well hey,why not. So,that's why this story is up here like this. I hope you guys like it. I spent a lot of time trying to follow the orignal story,but with my twist in there. So,if you'd like,read the first one,then read this one,and just let me know which you guys like better. Have a good day and keep on scoring!

**_"This story originally made by Strawberry Hollow"_**


End file.
